


Angel in Disguise

by Gwenchanna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, KuzuPeko-centric, Kuzupeko - Freeform, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu doesn't believe in God especially in angels until one day, his very own guardian angel named Peko Pekoyama appeared before his eyes.Will Peko be able to change Fuyuhiko's life for better?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where ultimates and shsl doesn't exist. Their titles are just their hobbies and all of them are a bunch of normal high school students except for Sonia and Fuyuhiko. Sonia is a part of student exchange program but instead of being a princess, she's a heir of a big company in their country while Fuyuhiko is still a yakuza heir.

It is a fine afternoon in Hope's Peak but Fuyuhiko seems more irritated which cause his some of his classmates to flinch when he looked at them. As usual, his classmates avoided him. It's not the first time and it doesn't bother him at all. 

All of them and even his teachers are afraid to him since he's the fucking son of the leader of the biggest yakuza clan in the country.

But he doesn't mind it at all, after all he's used to it. Used to be alone and not be trusted.

As long as he have his sister, he doesn't mind being alone.

* * *

After the bell rings, as soon as the teacher left the room, his classmates started talking to each other about their plan for the weekend.

"Hey Kuzuryuu."

He looked to the person standing in front of his table. He raised his brow as a sign of confusion then started looking around and saw that everyone seems confused as him but suddenly Kazuichi seems to realize what's going on.

"Wa-wa-whaaaat the fuck! What are you doing Chiaki? He's a Yakuza and a very rude one! Do you know that there's a rumor that he already killed a bunch of people-"

"Kazuichi Soda, shut up!" Sonia interrupted him.

"Yes, Miss Sonia." Kazuichi said with a sighed.

"I think Chiaki is doing the right thing. It's probably for the best if we all strengthen our friendships with one another. Ah, how wonderful, how beautiful it is!"

"Ibuki Mioda needs to practice more so she can impress Kuzuryuu with her music!"

"Hey Chiaki, are you seriously gonna invite that little wannabe gangster boy?"

"I-i t-think t-that it's a-a g-good i-idea!"

"Shut up you ugly, nasty, pig barf! No one ask about your opinion!"

"I-I'm s-so s-sooorry!"

"Hiyoko! Apologize to Mikan right now, that's not very nice."

"Sorry pig for not being nice to you but be thankful that Mahiru is here or else- hehe Mahiru I want to eat gummy bear!" 

He sighed and look to Chiaki, who is still standing in front of his table.

"Sonia is hosting a picnic at her place and everyone else is going. I was wondering if you can come this weekend." She said while smiling.

"Hey baby gangsta, you need to come. There's a lot of food in there. I can't even stop drooling right now since I can imagine how delicious- Yo Coach Nekomaru!"

He angrily looked at Akane as she leave them and started talking to Nekomaru who knows where he came from.

_Maybe he was taking a shit. Fuck why do I even need think about it._

"And I know that Sonia doesn't mind that you are coming, Am I right Sonia?"

"Yes, you are right Chiaki. I will be most pleased if you come along with us Kuzuryuu. I really want to know more about Yakuza!" Sonia exclaimed with her eyes shining.

"See? Even Sonia think that it will be fun if you come." 

Once again, he look to Chiaki as if she was kidding.

"I know you're thinking that I'm kidding but I'm not. Everyone will be happy if you join us and we can finally bond as a whole class since you're finally with us. So what do you think?"

_Bullshit. As if these bastards really fucking care about me and want me to go with them._

He just ignored her and left the room but as soon as he got outside, he heard almost everyone complaining to Chiaki why she invited him.

"Psh, look at that tiny boy!"

"Jeez. Boys will always be boys."

"Come on guys, he's still part of our class and he's our friend-"

He didn't finish listening to what Chiaki trying to say and went to his locker, he saw again the note with pictures attached to it which made him more irritated than before.

_I better go to that fucking place or else they wouldn't leave her alone. Fuck, I need to make up an excuse to her!_ _Shit! I hate lying and leaving her side especially now. Fuck!_

* * *

Fuyuhiko mumbled words under his breath as he entered to a familiar building.

"So the Yakuza heir finally decided to show his face after all huh?" The leader of the gang said with a sinister smile.

Fuyuhiko smirked which cause confusion to the man. He even ignored what just the latter said right into his face as he calm himself especially his fists.

_This should be fucking important or else I'm gonna wipe that smirk off in your face bastard!_

"You know, we don't really have a business with you but that bitch is really into you! The hell with her! Saying that she really liked and prefer that baby-faced of yours than my fucking face! Huh, I can't believe her! I'm gonna show her who's the fucking boss here!"

Fuyuhiko can see the anger in his eyes as he said those words.

_So they fucking summoned me here because his fucking bitch is into me? That's it?! Fuck! I fucking wasted my time here! I should be with Natsumi right now and eating karinto with her! Fuck!_

"Tell to your fucking bitch that I'm not fucking into her and she's not my fucking type since she's basically a fucking slut who probably always fucking around with different man every night. Got it bastard?" He said in a calm manner and turned his back to them

"I'm gonna get out of here, I just fucking waste my time-"

Before he even finished what he was saying, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He tried to turn and look behind him but once again he felt that sharp pain which cause him to lose his consciousness. 

* * *

Pekoyama enjoys visiting and watching the mortals.

Watching them interacting with their loved ones. Doing good deeds to others. Especially to animals since she really love them especially how fluffy they looked like. These are the scenarios that always keep her heart warm and makes her happy.

So it makes her sad when she witnessed things that cause the mortals to lose their faith and lead them to despair. Such as losing your loved ones. It really breaks her heart when she sees a part of the mortals died when their loved ones leave them.

One day as she visits the mortals, she saw a _person_ and that _very person_ seems to be in a bad mood and she can hear this person cussing under his breath.

She frowned as she watch _him_ from afar.

_How can a young nice-looking guy cussed like there is no tomorrow? Is he really that in bad mood? The day just started and this is how he's gonna start his day? ...Well, maybe he's just really in a bad situation so don't judge him Pekoyama. Always remember, everyone have goodness that is hidden deep inside of their heart._

But instead of ignoring the guy and do what she usually does, which is going to the park or to the animal shelter, she found herself ended up following this guy.

She must be really curious about this _baby-faced guy_ so she followed him as he entered a school named Hope's Peak Academy.

_I see. So he is a student of this academy._

This is the first time she felt attached to a person ever since she visited the mortals. 

_Maybe I want to know his story. Yes that's it. I'm just curious about him._

And this curiosity ended up with her following and observing him for a week without him knowing.

* * *

As she entered the abandoned building after _him_ , she almost bumped into _him_ but luckily she doesn't have a physical body so it didn't happen.

She stood beside _him_ and watched the interaction between the two guys and can't help but flinch when they keep cussing.

"Tell to your fucking bitch that I'm not fucking into her and she's not my fucking type since she's basically a fucking slut who probably always fucking around with different man every night. Got it bastard?" _The guy_ said in a calm manner and turned his back to them.

_Is that word a part of his daily vocabulary? He always seem to use it in every sentence he formed._

She sighed and look at _him_ sadly.

_What cause you to be like this? Isolating yourself and pushing other people away. Perhaps you are hurting and_ _this is your facade? Well, maybe this is really your facade and you're using this act so you can hide your true feelings. I want to help you. I really want to._

As she continued drowning herself in her own thoughts, a man was approaching _him_ from behind with a baseball bat in his hand. _He_ seemed oblivious of this because _he_ continued talking. 

"I'm gonna get out of here, I just fucking waste my time-"

Before _he_ even finished what _he_ was saying that man hit the back of his head with the bat. She saw how _he_ tried to turn and look behind him but that man hit his head harder than the last one which cause _him_ to lose his consciousness. 

_I need to help him. Even if I let a mere mortal see my original form._

She run outside the building and look for a person who can help _him_ but it seemed that no one is around in this abandoned building so she decided to use her wings and fly but she didn't encounter a single person. 

_Is Kami-sama on their side? How come that he is on their side especially of what just happened. Pekoyama, you need to calm and focus. But maybe it is really Kami-sama's will._

Her last thought broke her heart.

_He doesn't deserve to die yet. Not today especially when someone really need him and waiting for him._

She decided to return to the building but as soon as she got back, she saw the gang leaving the area with sinister smiles on their faces and seemed proud of what they've done to _him_.

_Is he already dead? No, I need to save him!_

She didn't understand why she's so fixated on _saving him_ but that's the only thing in her mind. She entered the building and as soon as she saw _him_ , she didn't know why tears left her eyes.

His face was full of blood and bruises that she almost didn't recognize him. His school uniform was torn apart. His chest and stomach are full of bruises and cuts, he may even have broken ribs. He's also bleeding excessively. 

She can even hear how his heartbeat weakens and feel how the atmosphere is changing.

_A shinigami is coming. If I don't do anything, he will really die._

She cleared her thoughts and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she was back to Tengoku.

She hurriedly went to the holy temple where Kami-sama is dwelling. She saw him smiling at her as if he is expecting her to come and look for him. As soon as she was in front of him, she knelt and bowed her head.

"Kami-sama, I deeply apologize for disturbing you-"

"You want to save _him_ right?"

Pekoyama looked at him in shocked but nodded her head.

"My dear child, I know everything. Did you forgot that I can see everything that's why you looked shocked?" He said with an amused tone.

Pekoyama blushed but tried to keep her face neutral.

"May I ask why you want to save that _poor child_?"

Pekoyama already expected that Kami-sama will ask her reason but she didn't even understand herself and her actions.

"I-I don't know but I really want to save _him_." 

"I see. I know that you are telling the truth. You passed the test Pekoyama. I can see that you really _care for him_ and you have a _connection_ _with him_."

" _Test? Connection?_ "

"Every angel faces tests such as this so we can give them their duty that will really fit them well. You, my dear child, are now _Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko's guardian angel_ due to your _special connection_ with him, every guardian angel has a connection to the person they're guiding, that is the reason why you're attracted to him and fixated to save him. It is now your duty to help him change for the better. Do you accept this duty Pekoyama?"

"Ye-"

"But before you accept this duty, I will tell you that _Fuyuhiko's case_ is special. That poor child is really suffering so much and it really breaks my heart to see him in that way. Unlike the others, I will give you a physical body so you can interact with him and you can even tell that you're his guardian angel."

"P-physical body?"

"Just like I've said, this is a _special case_. He doesn't believe in us so this will be impossible unless he saw it in his own eyes. And you know that having a physical body is really hard Pekoyama. You will become like human. You'll get hungry and tired. Do you still accept it?"

"I understand but I really want to _help_ _him_ heal from _his pain_." Pekoyama said this with a small smile in her face.

"Before you go, take this and wear it."

Pekoyama looked at the design of the _locket_ that she received. It's a golden heart locket with an angel wings. She opened it to see what's inside but it's empty which caused her confusion.

"That locket will measure Fuyuhiko's good deeds. Every good deed he'll do has an equivalent amount based on the goodness and initiative from his heart and from that, it will fill the locket. If the locket is finally full, he can have one wish. While you, Pekoyama, will be able to live as a human just like what you always desired. But be careful my child, if he did something against your mission, the amount in the locket will be reduced and if he do something again while the locket is currently empty, it will be completely destroyed and he will lose his chance for his wish to be granted same as you. You'll lose your chance to live as human."

"I understand. Thank you Kami-sama." 

Pekoyama smiled at him as Kami-sama wishes her luck before he send her back to that place where Fuyuhiko is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karinto - a deep fried Japanese snack
> 
> Kami-sama - A Supreme Being
> 
> Shinigami - Ushers the dying into the afterlife
> 
> Tengoku - Heaven/Paradise
> 
> Hi guys!  
> It's my first story so please bare with me.  
> I'm just new to this and a new KuzuPeko trash. I just joined the fandom this year and I totally fell in love to the both of them especially when I found their backstory.
> 
> This story will focus in Fuyuhiko and Peko's relationship but some characters will also have some spotlights.  
> Also, I'm really sorry if some of the characters are not really aligned in canon but I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions about my story!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!


	2. Young Master Fuyuhiko

Fuyuhiko can feel the pain throughout his body especially in his head. The last thing he remembered is that someone hit his head probably with a bat and he tried to look but he was hit again which caused him to lose his consciousness.

_Fuck! It really fucking hurts._

He opened his eyes and tried to sit up on his own but someone helped him. 

"Are you okay?" A silver-headed girl with red eyes asked.

Fuyuhiko stared and observed her. 

She seems few inches taller than him and probably the same age as him. She's wearing a plain white dress, with a short sleeves, that ends below her knees and a white sneakers. She has long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on both sides of her head with white ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red ties to hold each braid together at the bottom. She wasn't smiling nor frowning, rather her face is serious and not expressing any emotion. If his classmates will see this girl, some of them will probably be intimidated but not him.

"Get your hands off me bitch!" Fuyuhiko saw that the girl frowned as he said these words to her.

"It looks like this mission is harder than it looks." She said with a sigh.

"The fuck you're talking about? Are you planning to fucking kill me? Tch, I'm not fucking afraid of you-"

"Can you stop talking first so I can see your wounds?" 

Fuyuhiko was shocked that someone interrupted him while he's talking but he complied since his body feels so beaten up.

As the girl checked his body, he can't helped but wonder who the hell is this girl and how she mustered the courage to enter this area since it is always full of gangsters especially the bad ones who are ready to kill mercilessly if they want to. 

"You have a wound on your head but it doesn't look really serious. But still you need to go to a hospital so they can check it. Aside from it, you just have bruises in your body. You are lucky that nothing serious happened to you or else, you could die." She said with a serious tone.

_It looks like Kami-sama healed his serious wounds and he's not bleeding anymore. I should really thank him. I don't know what I would do if he didn't do this. Still his clothes were ruined but at least the bloodstains were gone._ The angel thought to herself while sending her thanks to Kami-sama in her mind.

Fuyuhiko ignored her and tried to stand up on his own and leaned to a wall. She tried to help him but he told her to back off which she obeyed but she stood closely on his side ready to aid him anytime, much to his dismay.

"So what do you want in return? A fucking money? Just tell me how much and I'll pay you." Fuyuhiko said and grinned.

Peko looks to him with confusion in her face. She didn't understand what he was trying to say to her.

_What do I want in return? Money? Does he think that I'm helping him for money?_

Her silence caused Fuyuhiko to become irritated.

"Do you want something else then? Come on just fucking tell me! I fucking don't want to owe someone a favor!"

"I don't need your money or anything else. I'm helping you because I'm your guardian angel and I know deep down in your heart, you are a kind-"

"What the fuck did you just say? A fucking guardian angel?"

"Yes. I'm Peko Pekoyama and I'm your guardian angel." Peko said with a small smile in her face.

* * *

Fuyuhiko furiously looked at the girl. 

_She's fucking kidding me, isn't she? Guardian angel my ass._

"Okay, if you're really a fucking guardian angel that you're talking about, then what are you doing here?" Fuyuhiko asked the girl as he raised his brow while waiting for her answer.

"I have a mission and that mission is all about you." Peko said while looking at his face, trying to read his expression.

"So are you gonna continue to fuck with me or what?" 

"I don't understand what you are saying but it is now my duty to help you change for the better." Peko said with a serious face.

Fuyuhiko can't helped but laugh at what the girl said to him, which caused confusion to the latter. 

_She must be one of the crazy patients who escaped at Asylum. Poor girl, her head is really fucked up._ Fuyuhiko thought to himself.

Fuyuhiko started walking towards the exit and ignored the girl when she called him. He searched for his phone in his pocket but it's all broken just like he'd expected. He didn't give a fuck about it since he can buy one anytime he want but he's just wondering what time is it and how Natsumi's doing while he was gone. Maybe she's still waiting for him to come and visit her since he promised they'll hang out today after _his_ _detention_ , the excused he told her so that she won't bother him for a while. 

_I shouldn't have met with them but fuck if I hadn't, they probably keep sending me threats and won't stop stalking Natsumi. I fucking hope that they'll fucking stop stalking her now since they already beaten me up just like what they wanted to do._

"Fuyuhiko!"

_I'm gonna go home now and take a fucking bath first. After that, maybe I'll buy a new phone so I can call Natsumi later and ask how she's doing._

"Young Master Fuyuhiko!" As soon as Fuyuhiko heard that, he stopped walking and looked to the direction where the voice came from.

"I keep calling your name but you didn't even bother turning around so I called you that. Wait are you angry?" Peko jogged after him and stared at his face as she stand before him.

"How the fuck did you know my name especially _that!"_

Fuyuhiko is confused since no one called him by that title except for their maids and people who's working from the clan.

"I told you, I'm your guardian angel. So I know everything about you. Including Kuzuryuu Natsumi, your little sister who's currently staying at the main house-" Peko wasn't able to finish her sentence since Fuyuhiko pinned her against a wall which startled her.

"Are you a spy sent by the other clan to kill me?"

If looks could kill, Peko was probably dead right now because of how angry Fuyuhiko looked at her. She doesn't let her face show any pain or fear but rather she calmed herself and stared back at him without any emotion.

"How can I prove myself that I am indeed telling the truth?" She asked in a calm manner.

"You don't have to," Fuyuhiko said as he let her go. "I don't fucking believe in a god, so stuff like angels aren't exemption." He started walking away from her.

_How can I make him believe me?_

_'Unlike the others, I will give you a physical body so you can interact with him and you can even tell that you're his guardian angel.'_

_That's right. That's what Kami-sama said so I can show my original form to Fuyuhiko and I also have his permission._

"Fuyuhiko!" She called him but she was ignored.

"Kuzuryuu!" She tried calling his family name but failed to catch his attention.

"Young Master Fuyuhiko!"

This irritated Fuyuhiko again so much that instead of ignoring her like before, he look back in her direction so he can told her to back off and stop calling him that way.

But instead of seeing the girl with her plain white dress and sneakers, Fuyuhiko saw something that he can't fucking believe that it's real. The girl before is glowing in unnatural way. She's also wearing a different white dress and her hair is not in braids anymore. She have a gold armlet in both of her arms. She even have a fucking angel wings and halo, it really looked fucking real that he can't believe in his own eyes.

"Fuyuhiko!" His name was the last thing Fuyuhiko heard as the darkness englufed his vision.

On the other hand, Pekoyama is staring at the boy who lost his consciousness once again. She's thinking if her honesty is the right approach for her mission.


	3. Girlfriend?

"Hey big brother, wake up!" A voice that he knows ever since he was a child.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

"Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko! Wake up!" 

He felt someone jumping on his bed but he ignored it.

_Why the hell my body feels like beaten up? Everything was just a dream but it felt so true._

"Seriously brother, your girlfriend is waiting in the living room!" 

With this statement, Fuyuhiko is now fully awake. He opened his eyes as he gets up then stares at the girl who's now sitting beside him on his bed. She's wearing a very familiar grin that he doesn't really like since it means that he'll get teased by her.

"I can't believe you didn't even tell your sister that you have a girlfriend! And that's the reason why you didn't visit me earlier because you have a date." Natsumi said while pouting.

_Girlfriend? What the fuck she's talking about?_

"You know that Mom and Dad hated that I keep visiting you here so I shouldn't have bothered coming here. Especially if I knew that coming here now will taint my innocent eyes!" She said in an exaggerating tone. "But seriously if I'm gonna have a niece or nephew, it's worth it! But having both is better!" 

_Niece? Nephew?_

"Seriously Nats? The fuck you're talking about? Girlfriend? I don't fucking have one!"

"So she's your toy then?! What the fuck big bro, I told you to respect girls-"

"I don't have any fucking idea what's happening. Care to tell me?" A scowl can be seen in Fuyuhiko's face but Natsumi just sighed.

"You should get up and follow me to the living room then." She said in a serious manner which makes Fuyuhiko more confused. "But first get some pants on!" He noticed that he's only just wearing a white shirt and his boxers so he put some pants on before he followed Natsumi.

"What the fuck?! You're real? So everything is not a dream?" 

Fuyuhiko can't believe that the angel he saw in his dreams is now in his house, smiling while sitting on his couch.

"Yes, I am real. Everything that happened between us was real-" 

Natsumi interrupted her by shouting then followed by hitting his brother in his shoulders.

"How dare you big bro! You tainted her yet you don't want to take the responsibility!" She continued hitting him.

"Fuck! Stop it Natsumi! What do you mean taint- shit!"

He didn't finish what he's saying since Natsumi hit his head accidentally and noticed his wound.

"Fucking hell! What happened to your head?" Natsumi asked.

"Nothing." Fuyuhiko answered as he avoided Natsumi's gazed. He didn't want his sister to worry about his mess that's why he didn't say anything.

"That is not fucking nothing big bro, if you don't want to tell me, fine! I'll just ask her!" Natsumi pointed the angel.

"Go on! As if she knew what really happened!" Fuyuhiko shouted back but suddenly he remembered that she found him unconscious and bleeding in the old building. He cursed himself on his mind while Natsumi is waiting for her to talk.

"Well first of all, I am his-"

"Fucking s-stalker!" Fuyuhiko interrupted her which cause Natsumi to raise her brow. Her eyes telling him that she's not believing in his fucking lie. He sighed and gave up.

"Some low ranking gang beat me up because I was in their 'proclaimed territory' and that girl who happened to see me after I was beaten up decided to helped me since I passed out. Happy?" Fuyuhiko didn't tell the truth to Natsumi since he didn't want to worry her especially she was the reason why he met up with those bastards.

"Kinda... Wait so it means that you're the one who's taking advantage of my brother!" She said while pointing her finger at the angel girl.

"Yep. Wait what?" Fuyuhiko became curious about what the hell Natsumi's talking about.

"She- on top- you- bottom- almost naked and she- you-" Natsumi can't stop herself stuttering while blushing since she can see the image in her mind clearly.

"Nothing!" She said and ran upstairs so she can go to her room.

"Hey be careful! Don't fucking get yourself tired!"

_What the fuck just happened?_

He sighed and turned his gazed towards the girl who's also looking at him.

"You need to go Peko whatever your name is. It's fucking late, go home or whatever." 

"It's Peko Pekoyama." She said while smiling again.

_Is she fucking retarded? Smiling for no reason. Tch her mind is really fucked up._

"Whatever, I don't care. Just get out of my house." 

"But I don't-" He didn't let her finished what she was saying. He dragged her in front of the door, pushed her out of his house and closed the door on her face. He saw the sadness in Peko's eyes before he completely closed the door but he didn't care. He didn't trust her especially she's sprouting some crazy story.

He found himself at his kitchen, looking for some food that they can eat until he heard a loud noise upstairs. He immediately went to Natsumi's room to find out what happened to her.

As soon as he entered her room, he found Natsumi on the floor, with a broken lamp on her side, crying. He felt his heart being broken as he heard her whispers.

"Get up! You stupid legs! Move! You're my legs aren't you?!"

"Na-Natsumi, are you okay?" Fuyuhiko went to her side and asked her. Seeing that her big brother is in her room, she stopped crying and smile to him. "I'm fine big bro, how about your girlfriend?" She grinned as she tried to change the topic.

"Shut the hell up Natsumi! We're going to the hospital." Fuyuhiko said as he carried Natsumi in his arms, despite that his younger sister is taller and heavier than him.

"N-no please, I don't want to." Natsumi whispered. "P-please big brother just for today. I don't want to be confined again in the hospital. I want to stay with you. Please." Fuyuhiko can feel Natsumi's voice croaking as she begged him to stay.

"Fine. Just for today Natsumi. Tomorrow, we're going home so the maids there can take care of you." Fuyuhiko put Natsumi in her bed. "Do you want to eat something? I'll order it for you." He asked but Natsumi shook her head. "I already ate dinner before I went here. I just want to sleep right now."

"Yeah, you should rest now. Good night Natsumi." Fuyuhiko kissed his sister's forehead. "Good night big brother." She replied back.

Fuyuhiko picked up the broken lamp and now walking towards the door, when Natsumi called him.

"What is it Natsumi?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing, just want to say I love you big brother." She said with a smile

"Love you too sis. Call me if you need anything." He replied with a soft smile on his face as he closed the door in Natsumi's room.

As he put the broken lamp in the trash, he felt his stomach grumbled. _Great, I'm hungry._

He picked his key and wallet as he went out to the convenience store, few streets away from his house, to buy some food. There aren't many people in convenience store as he observed since it's kinda late. He went to the aisle where packed ramens are. He can't choose what ramen to buy and when he already decided what to buy, he went to get some sweets. Then he happened to glanced to the clear glass wall and saw that it's raining. 

_Fuck! I forgot my umbrella. Nevermind, I can buy one anyway._

As he walked towards his house, he suddenly remembered Pekoyama. _Is she at her home right now?_ It's really raining hard and according to the news he heard in the convenience store, the rain will probably stop tomorrow or the next day. Instead of walking home, he found himself running to the park. He doesn't know why but he felt that she's there.

And he's right, at the center of the park, he saw Pekoyama sitting on a bench, soaking wet.

"Shit Pekoyama, what the fuck you're doing?!" Fuyuhiko asked as he stood in front of her, watching her as she stared back to him.

"Can't you see it's raining? What are you doing in the park in the middle of the night while it's raining?" He asked her as he share his umbrella with her.

"I don't have a house-" 

"Come on." He held her hands and pulled her up to stand and started to walk with her but suddenly he noticed something. He let go both her hands and started plucking the small leaves on her hair then he hold her hand and the foods with his left hand while his right hand hold the umbrella. His muscles are straining since he's holding the umbrella for the two of them and she's taller than him but he didn't say a word neither she. Both of them walked towards his house in complete silence.

As soon as they entered his house, Fuyuhiko told Pekoyama to wait in the bathroom as he went to get some towels and clothes for her. She was shivering as she waited for him to come but instead, his sister came, holding a towel and her clothes while muttering under her breath that her big brother is cute when he's blushing and worrying for his sister. After giving her those things, she left the bathroom without a word so Pekoyama could start taking a shower.

After she took a shower, she smells something delicious and instantly she noticed that she's hungry. So she followed the smell and led her to the kitchen. Fuyuhiko noticed her and told her to sit while he's preparing the food for them. 

Peko waited for him to start eating before she took her first bite. They eat in silence, eyes focused on the food they ate. After their dinner, Fuyuhiko started talking.

"So you're an angel huh?" Fuyuhiko asked. 

"Yes, I am. Just like I have told you, I'm your guardian angel. I'm here to help you-"

"So can you heal my sister?" Fuyuhiko stared at Peko intently. 

_I see. This is the reason why he started our conversation._

"No but you can wish for it-"

"Are you fu-"

"And it will come true."

"What?" Fuyuhiko's face is serious and all his attention is in Pekoyama.

"This locket will measure your good deeds based from the goodness and initiative from your heart and if you've done enough, the locket will be full and you can have one wish that will be granted by Kami-sama and I can live as a human." Pekoyama showed the locket and explained to him her mission. 

"Well, it's fu-"

"Stop! You can't cuss or else the amount in the locket will be reduced. And if you did or say something bad while the locket is empty, we'll lose our chance for our wish to be granted. You wishing your sister to recover while me living as human."

"Fine, for my sister's sake. I'll do this thing whatever. So where are you staying while you're on a mission if you don't have a place to crash?"

"I don't know but-"

"Tch, you can stay." Fuyuhiko said while blushing. This shocked Pekoyama. "W-what? W-what y-you don't want to?"

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Suddenly she felt something is happening on the locket so she opened it and much to their surprised, the locket, which is completely black, now have a red shaded area on the bottom of the heart. 

"That's it? The red thing didn't even cover the quarter of the locket!" 

"Of course, do you really think that it will be that easy?" Pekoyama asked with a small smile as Fuyuhiko continued to blush more.

"Whatever, you know my room right?" She nodded, "then you can sleep there, while I'll sleep on the couch-"

"But it's your-"

"No buts. Just go and sleep already! I'll take care of this." Fuyuhiko said as he started cleaning the table.

"Thank you Fuyuhiko. Good night." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah good night." The boy said while blushing.

Pekoyama went to Fuyuhiko's room and straight to his bed. She can feel the tiredness throughout her body. She once again opened the locket and saw that the red shaded area increased by a small amount. She smiled to herself. 

_This can do. At least, we already started now._

She buried her face in a pillow which has Fuyuhiko's scent and she found herself blushing while smiling like an idiot. She fell asleep while hugging that certain pillow.

* * *

_**What happened when Fuyuhiko passed out:** _

Fuyuhiko lose his consciousness again but this time because of what he saw. So Peko carried him in her arms.

_He is lighter than I thought._

Peko brought him to his house. She knew everything about him because, aside from the information Kami-sama gave her, she followed him for a week. She took his clothes off except his boxers then she started treating his wounds and bruises. She was glad that she knows his house so it didn't take long for her to search the first aid kit. She's blushing all the time while treating him since he's almost naked.

After treating him, she's planning to dress him up with a new and clean clothes but before she can put his shirt on him. Fuyuhiko pulled her suddenly and she landed on him while his arms on her waist. She felt her heart beats faster as she tried to break from his hug. Little did they know, a car stopped by in front of that very house. Using her own key, Natsumi entered and decided to surprise her big brother with her visit. 

She walked silently to his room and opened the door to surprise him but instead she's the one who was surprised due to the scene she saw on her big brother's room. A girl, face flushed and her hair is kinda messy, is on top of her brother while he's hugging her waist, half-naked with love marks all over his body.

Suddenly, Natsumi find herself slowly walking out the room and closing the door without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi thought that Fuyuhiko's bruises are love marks looool!
> 
> Also, their mission will officially start if Fuyuhiko finally accepted it. That's why they locket didn't break even if he cussed before.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Meeting

**In Tengoku**

Everyone is in the middle of their own business until Kaede demands to have a meeting. They don't have a choice but rather to stop whatever they're doing and attend it since the blonde goddess never give up until she get the outcome she wants. The meeting takes place in Kaede's temple. The whole temple is covered with white and gold, every design seems harmonious to each other. In the middle of the temple, a beautiful golden piano is sitting, it is clean but everyone knows that it's been untouched since that incident. All of them removed their gazes into the golden piano when they saw Kaede looking at it with pain in her eyes. Suddenly, the pain was replaced with determination as she told everyone to move on and took them to the meeting room. The meeting room is just the same, except there's no golden piano in the middle of the room but rather a long golden table with golden chairs. Everyone sits in their perspective seats. Every seat is filled except to the one in the head of the table, Kami-sama's.

"So Kaede, what is the reason why you summoned us here?" Kirumi asked.

"I know all of you already know it. It's because of _that!_ " Kaede exclaimed.

"I see. I shouldn't have come here, I let my dear sister do our duties alone." Korekiyo whispered.

"Nyeh. I just wasted my magic to be here."

"Kaede, be thankful that you're not a degenerate male but rather a beautiful goddess." Tenko said with a sighed then looked at Himiko.

"Nee-hee-hee, Kaede I don't know that you're planning to kick Kami-sama in his place. Should I tell him? Huh? Huh?" Kokichi grinned as he watched Kaede's face turned into a pale one.

"N-no, it's not like that! It's-"

"Unfair? Am I right Kaede?" Rantaro asked. "I know what you're feeling right now but I think-"

"No, it's not like that! I'm telling you guys-"

"You're right Rantaro." A cold voice interrupted Kaede. All of them turned toward the direction of the voice and saw him, sitting in his seat or throne. _Kami-sama._ They all thought. The very existence of him cause fear to everyone, except Kokichi of course.

"Is it because of what happened before Kaede? I told you, it's your punishment-"

"No, I-I was worried for Pekoyama. She's just an angel yet you gave her a physical body and it's her first mission too."

"Kaede is right Kami-sama. Gonta is also worried for Pekoyama." The man said with a worried voice.

"I see, then we have no problem here! As the god of stars, I promised you Kaede, the stars will guide-" 

"Shut up Kaito." As Maki interrupted Kaito's speech.

"Gee, Maki-roll don't be like that-"

"Do you want to die?" Maki asked which made Kokichi laughed.

"Nee-hee-hee, I didn't know that Maki is that really eager to kill Kaito." Which cause Kokichi earn a deathful glare from Maki.

"Everyone! I know that I'm plain but listen to what I will say. Can we just stop talking and listen to Kaede?" Tsumugi asked while fixing her glasses.

"Speak." One word that came from Kami-sama's mouth but it caused everyone to freeze even Kokichi who's snickering.

"Just like I have said, I'm worried about Pekoyama. She's not that powerful and she's a mere angel yet you gave her a difficult mission. To change Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko for better. I know that Kuzuryuu is a good guy deep inside but trouble seems to follow him and I can't bear to lose one of us." Kaede said with a worried voice but everyone can tell by looking into her eyes that it's more than that.

"So what is your point exactly?" The coldness in his voice cause Kaede to fiddle with her fingers while the others are watching either with worry or excitement.

"I'm gonna do it. I'll replaced Pekoyama as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu's guardian angel and I promised you, I will not fail. Again." The purplish-brown eyes meets the red eyes.

"No."

"W-what do you mean no?!" Kaede said with her fist on the table.

"Kaede, calm down." Rantaro said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nee-hee-hee, we all know that Kaede still loves that weak-"

"Don't talk to him like that!" With this, the atmosphere changed and it became too cold for them.

"Nee-hee-hee, it seems that _Atua_ is in a good mood now. Jeez thanks, Kaede." 

"Kokichi, don't call me in that name." Kami-sama said to the boy.

"Why? But _that mortal_ called you-"

"Kokichi, just stop talking." Kirumi interrupted before things could become worse.

"B-but-"

"Kokichi!" 

"Okay Mom." Kokichi said with a pout.

"I know that you're angry with me Kaede, no but rather with yourself because you let _him_ died but you must move on, it's been decades already." Kami-sama said without emotions. "We also know that you worrying about Pekoyama is true but the very reason of this meeting is because you think its unfair right?" He said as he stared into her eyes as if reading her mind.

Everything became quiet for a while until Kaede finally snapped as Rantaro catched her into his arms. Everyone is still watching without saying anything.

"It's unfair, how come she can become a human while I'm stuck here." She said as she cried, "Why can't you just give me a chance to be with him? I know that somewhere, he's alive again I can feel him-"

"Pekoyama is different Kaede. Just like you've said, she's just an angel. While you, my dear, are a goddess. You have a responsibility you can't leave." Kami-sama looked into Kaede with emotions in his eyes she can't comprehend.

"But I'm willing to give up my powers and responsibility just to be with him." She whispered but nonetheless everyone in the room heard her and was shocked about it.

"Kaede, listen. One day, you'll forget that pain, okay?" Rantaro said as he hugged Kaede, who's crying silently, but the girl didn't hugged him back.

Everyone, except Kami-sama and Kokichi, looked in Rantaro with pity since they know the boy loved Kaede ever since but Kaede fell in love with a mere mortal named _Haru_. 

The silence stood there in the room for a moment until Kaede decided to talk again while breaking into Rantaro's arms.

She stared with Kami-sama without emotions in her face.

"Then at least tell us, the reason. We all know that this is the first time that you've given an angel a physical body and told that she can reveal her mission to the boy. Which broke one of the rules you have for a guardian angel, _not to have a direct contact with the one its guiding_. You even gave her a chance to live as human and Fuyuhiko a wish to grant. Just tell me please, why?"

The very thing that happened between Kami-sama and Pekoyama cause confusion to everyone in Tengoku and now that Kaede is asking for an explanation, everyone in the room seemed to watch the scene before them with anticipation and even Kokichi can't stop himself from getting excited.

Kami-sama answered her question as he looked to each one of them with his red eyes. Then he suddenly vanished leaving them in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of V3 characters are in Tengoku, some of them are just mortal like Fuyuhiko.
> 
> These are the v3 characters and their Greek Gods/Goddess counterpart:
> 
> Kaede - Harmonia was the greek goddess of harmony, peace, and concord. 
> 
> Kirumi - Iris was the Goddess of the Rainbow. She is also a messenger like Hermes.
> 
> Korekiyo - Erebus was the primordial dark god of night and darkness. While his sister, Nyx, was the goddess of night.
> 
> Tenko - Artemis was the goddess of the hunt and the protector of women in childbirth.  
>    
> Himiko - Hecate was a goddess in Greek mythology, considered to be the goddess of magic and witchcraft.
> 
> Gonta - Kratos (Cratus) was the god or personified spirit (daimon) of strength, might, power and sovereign rule.
> 
> Rantaro - Apollo was the god of the sun and light, music and poetry, healing and plagues, prophecy and knowledge, order and beauty, archery and agriculture. 
> 
> Kokichi - Hermes was greek god of trade, eloquence and messenger of the gods. Hermes was considered a “trickster” due to his cunning and clever personality.
> 
> Kaito - Astraios (Astraeus) was the Titan god of stars and planets and of the art of astrology.
> 
> Maki - Athena was the goddess of wisdom. She was also skilled in the art of war.
> 
> Tsumugi - Hestia is the Goddess of the Hearth, the symbol of the house around which a new born child is carried before it is received into the family. She does not have a distinct personality and she plays no part in myths. 
> 
> Kami-sama - The most powerful of all, Zeus was god of the sky and the king of Olympus. His temper affected the weather.
> 
> Take note that their personalities are not the same with the Greek Gods/Goddesses.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	5. Kuzuryuu's Household

A voice calling her name, woke Pekoyama. As soon as she saw who owned that voice, she was astonished. Before her, stands Kokichi, the messenger of gods. If she didn't know him, she'd think that he's also just a human like Fuyuhiko and he's even wearing a white suit. She watched the god before her with careful eyes as he observed Fuyuhiko's room.

"Jeez, his room is nice but mine is better." He said as he took a sit in Fuyuhiko's study table. Pekoyama can't understand why Kokichi is in the same room as her but she didn't say a word.

"You must be wondering why I, the supreme leader is here. Nee-hee-hee, you're very lucky right now Pekoyama that I'm helping you." He grinned.

"Helping me?" She said while raising her brow.

"Nee-hee-hee, you only have two months to finish your mission. Or else someone will replace you as Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko's guardian angel. You don't want that, do you?" 

"So who is it then? The one who'll replace me?" She asked as she fix Fuyuhiko's bed.

"Jeez, it's that stupid in-love Kaede. She even begged to Kami-sama to replace you instantly but he refused." He rolled his eyes.

She looked at him for a moment then continued what she's doing. "Kami-sama already refused right? So there's no need for her to replace me." 

"My dear angel, you really don't know what a god is capable to." He said as he watched her in amusement. He saw how her brows knitted in confusion, "Do I need to feed you everything? ....fine. Kaede bet against Kami-sama."

* * *

Kokichi watched the scene before him with excitement. He's thinking if everything will happen exactly how he predicted and he was right. Kami-sama refused Kaede's plan to replace Pekoyama and that Kaede will have her another drama thing in front of them. But the thing that shocked him is that when Kami-sama answered Kaede's question right before he suddenly vanished.

"I have a proposal Kami-sama." Kaede said with confidence. "You'll enjoy it and it will not bore you at all!" 

"Kaede!" Everyone but him exclaimed. He only watched her with interest.

With that, Kami-sama appears again before them, sitting in his throne while looking down at the goddess. "And what's that?" He asked.

"If Pekoyama failed to complete this mission within two months. I'll replace her instead. However, if she succeed then you can order anything you want to me to do." 

_Geez, Kaede is such a fool. Betting against Kami-sama is like you've already accepted that you already loose from the start. It's her loose anyways._

"And how is that bet will make me not bored?" Kami-sama asked with a flat voice. But Kokichi can see that Kami-sama is interested, he may sound like that but Kami-sama's eyes show that he's enjoying this little bet with Kaede.

"Here's the thing, the outcome will be unpredictable if anyone in this room have the power to influence it, of course with the exemption of the two of us." Kaede sighed, "They can lead Pekoyama to her success or her failure but the both of us will just watch how this bet will turn. I will not convinced them to help me win so they can freely choose which side they'll support. Mine or yours. They can also decide to just watch instead of intervening Pekoyama. So what do you think?"

"I supposed you're right. This will make things interesting." Kami-sama said with amusement. "Alright, Kaede. I hope things really turned out interesting in the next two months. We'll talk again after this bet." With that Kami-sama already vanished.

* * *

"So you're on Kami-sama's side?" 

"Nee-hee-hee!" Pekoyama watched Kokichi laughing while hitting his legs. She didn't get why he's acting like that especially there's nothing funny about the thing she asked. A knocked on the door made Kokichi stop laughing. "Pekoyama, breakfast is re- are you with someone else in my room?!" Pekoyama can hear his voice raised. She didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet. "Hey Pekoyama?" The knock on the door keeps pounding.

"Nee-hee-hee, it seems that the baby gangsta is here. So I must go Pekoyama. Ah before that, I want to say that I'm neither on Kami-sama's or Kaede's side." Pekoyama can feel malice in his tone as he grinned to her, "That's it Pekoyama, I'm opening this door!" She heard Fuyuhiko said but Kokichi vanished as soon the door opened. 

"What the heck Pekoyama, who-" she turned her head to Fuyuhiko and watched his face turned to white. "I-I heard a boy's voice here yet you're alone." She decided to not tell Fuyuhiko what happened. "Maybe you're just imagining it." She can see that he's observing him if she's telling the truth. 

It took a while but he shrugged, "Whatever, breakfast is ready. After that, Natsumi and I are going home since class is suspended due to the weather. So you're alone for the whole day." With that, he exited the room. She decided to get up from the bed and follow after him when she happened to glanced at the desk where Kokichi was sitting. She saw a familiar golden envelope, her hand picked it up and opened it. 

_Pekoyama,_

_I asked of you, that while you are on your mission, to search for a mere mortal named Haru. I don't know if that is still his name in this time. But I begged of you, in behalf of Kaede, to search for him. She still loved him and I can't bear to see her in this state. I can't remember his face, neither every one of us, since Kami-sama removed his face in our memories. Only Himiko can but I'm still convincing her to help us. But for now, his name is all I can provide you._

_Rantaro._

As soon as she finished reading the letter, it vanished from her hand as if it didn't exist at all. 

* * *

She found herself in a familiar place wearing a black long sleeves knitted dress. 

_Kuzuryuu's mansion. I thought we're going to their main house, since it's been almost a week since the first time I went there with Fuyuhiko._

After Pekoyama read the letter, she went to the bathroom to wash her face then followed Fuyuhiko to eat breakfast. She saw them, eating while talking- arguing about something.

When Natsumi saw her, the girl waved to her and gestured her to sit beside her. Natsumi said that Fuyuhiko and her are going to their house and if she want to come, but before she declined Natsumi squealed and hugged her, saying that she can't wait for Pekoyama to see her room.

She stood awkwardly in the living room as she saw Fuyuhiko and Natsumi's parents greeted their children, or should she say Natsumi only since Fuyuhiko got only scolding from their parents. It took a moment before they noticed her.

"So who is this beautiful woman?" Fuyuhiko's father asked with curiosity on his voice.

"Peko Pekoyama and she is big bro's girlfriend!" Natsumi exclaimed which cause Fuyuhiko to widen his eyes.

"What business your family run my dear?" Fuyuhiko's mother asked.

"I don't have any family." She said truthfully with a small smile on her face. _I don't have any family except from Kami-sama and the other angels._

"An orphan, I see." Pekoyama can hear disappointment in her voice. "But, you need to know that Fuyuhiko can't end up with someone like you. So enjoy your time being with him." Fuyuhiko's mother's bluntness made Fuyuhiko scowled while his father smirked. Pekoyama is not surprised anymore since it's not her first time seeing their parents like this because she followed Fuyuhiko before she became his guardian angel and he already warned her about them.

"Forgive me for this, I know that you are his parents but it is Fuyuhiko's choice whom he'll end up with." She said with a calm voice which took all of them surprised especially Fuyuhiko. "Isn't parents supposed to guide their children? Not controlling them?" She asked in a respectful manner. This cause the head of the family laughed.

"I like this girl! She's not even afraid to speak her mind despite the head of the Kuzuryuu clan is in front of her. Fuyuhiko, you can keep her! She's a great addition to our family." He said while still laughing.

"But dear she's orphaned!" 

"Shut up woman! Are you saying that I'm wrong?!" 

"Yes you are and I will gladly prove it to you!" She said as she got her knives hidden on her sleeves, Fuyuhiko's father did the same.

Suddenly, she found herself being pulled by Natsumi and they got out the room with Fuyuhiko. They can still hear that both of them are still fighting each other to death just to prove their point.

They walked in silence while Pekoyama is wondering where they'll go. She also can't help thinking about Fuyuhiko's parents fighting in the living room.

" 'Being a yakuza means you can even kill the man you love to get your point across.' That's what our mom said to us. It's also not the first time they're fighting to death you know. So you don't need to worry." Fuyuhiko said as he observed Pekoyama's face covered with worry.

"I understand."

"Whatever big bro. Peko and I will be in my room!" Natsumi said as she pulled Pekoyama towards her room. Leaving Fuyuhiko in the hall with a smile can be seen in his face.

* * *

Natsumi pushed Pekoyama to her room as she locked the door. Pekoyama asked but she just grinned to her and sit to the sofa while she gestured her to sit next to her so she did. She decided to observe Natsumi's room. Her room is definitely different from Fuyuhiko's and bigger than his in his own house. The color of her room is white with a mixture of pink with a window. She has a big, fluffy bed. A big (walk-in) closet full of probably expensive clothes. There's also the sofa where they currently sitting, a table and a big flat screen TV. A make-up vanity table that is obviously filled with a lot of make-up. But the thing that caught her eyes is the big picture that is hanging in the wall. Their family picture to be exact.

"So what can you say about my room? I love this room more than my room in main house." She asked, "Isn't this beautiful? My parents treat me like a princess since I am theirs- hey! Are you even listening to me?" 

"Forgive me. That picture caught my eye." She pointed the family picture. Natsumi and her mom are wearing a simple yet classy black gowns while sitting. On their backs, Fuyuhiko and her father are standing, wearing three pieces white suits. Their faces are completely devoid of emotion. Natsumi grinned when she saw the picture. "So are you turned on to my brother's resting bitch face?" Then she saw Natsumi's grin becomes wider.

"No, but why aren't you all smiling? Images filled with smiling faces, I don't know how else to say this, but...they were very nice photos. I heard that smiles give people power." Pekoyama remembered what Fuyuhiko's classmate said about people's smiles in photos, during the time when she was following Fuyuhiko and the boy is unaware of her existence. Natsumi gasped and looked into her. "Do you know her?"

"Who?" Pekoyama asked.

"Koizumi Mahiru." Natsumi said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, but I'm not close to her." _And she didn't even know that I exist._

Natsumi smiled at her, "I need your help and you can't tell this to my brother." Pekoyama can see that the girl is trying to calm herself, "I need to talk to her."

"Why?" 

"I did something bad to her. And now that I'm dying I want to ask for forgiveness." She said with a small smile. "You know, back then I was really popular bitch in our school. I was even a bully and my favorite student to bully is her, despite of her being older than me."

Natsumi sounded proud but her tone began to change, "But even if I'm a bitch and a bully, I was still surrounded by a lot of people who claimed to be my friends. But that day changed when I was diagnosed by this disease and they found out that I'm dying. At first, they comforted me and stayed at my side. Then as soon as Mahiru became famous for her talent, they leave me for her. I don't blame her for that you know. I blamed myself for being a bitch and treating everyone like that. And I guess before I die, I just want to ask for forgiveness for all those years I tortured her."

She looked at Pekoyama with a sad smile. "I don't want my big brother to know this. I mean we weren't really close before until we found out that I'm sick and it doesn't have a cure. So I know that he's not aware of what I am doing in the middle school since we also attended different school." She sighed, "I don't want him to judge me for everything that I've done."

"He won't. And I'm sure your brother probably did some bad things too you know-"

"He only did that because everyone expected him to do that! Since he's a Yakuza heir, he must be heartless but he's not. My big brother is amazing and I want to stand by his side with confidence and I can't do that if he knows this past of mine. So I begged you Peko, don't tell him about this. You don't even need to help me-"

"Hey, Natsumi. It's okay, I won't tell him." Natsumi smiled at her but her eyes are filled with tears, "Also I decided that I'll help you talk with-" Pekoyama wasn't able to finish what she's saying since Natsumi tackled her in a hug and cried in her arms. She smiled as she brushed the girl's hair.

_I will do my best to fulfill my duty until the very end. I promised that Fuyuhiko and I will finish this mission so that Kami-sama can heal you. You and Fuyuhiko deserve happiness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi's sickness is called Friedreich's Ataxia.
> 
> It is a rare genetic disease that causes problems with muscle coordination (ataxia), leading to problems with movement, balance, and a range of other symptoms. There is no cure for FA, however, there are treatments for Friedreich’s Ataxia that may help control the symptoms such as therapies.
> 
> Patients with FA are at high risk of developing heart disease, and this often can lead to fatal complications.
> 
> It usually begins in childhood and leads to impaired muscle coordination (ataxia) that worsens over time. But in Natsumi's case, the first symptom occured while she's in middle school, probably in the age of 13-14. Right now, she's 16 and Fuyuhiko is 17.
> 
> Also, The Kuzuryuus owned many houses. Their main house is the traditional one and a very secluded one unlike the mansion which is very modern and can be easily located. That's why Fuyuhiko and Natsumi like the mansion more than their main house. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this!


	6. Transferee

It's been a week after Pekoyama promised Natsumi to help her with her task but she didn't know how to start. Those whole week, she forced Fuyuhiko to do some good deeds such as joining the volunteers in an animal shelter which she totally enjoyed since the animals are really fluffy, though she thinks animals hate her and prefer Fuyuhiko than her. She also met Sonia and Gundham, Fuyuhiko's classmates, much to Fuyuhiko's dismay. They even went to a 'double-date' with them, which cause Fuyuhiko's face to become red as the couple (mostly Sonia) teased them. They also went to the mall with Natsumi so they can buy her everything she need, Natsumi even told her that she can have her room since she rarely visits her brother. Anyways, the whole week has been productive, Fuyuhiko and Peko also became closer and Twenty percent of the locket has been filled right now. Only Eighty percent then their mission is finally done.

Peko already ate dinner and was watching some animal documentary about pandas in the living room when Fuyuhiko came from nowhere, carrying some paper bags. He took a sit beside her and handed her the paper bags. She looked confuse, "What is this for?" "Don't ask, just open it." And she did while Fuyuhiko was staring at her. "You can tell me if you don't like it, you don't have to force yourself since it's your duty or whatever." "Fuyuhiko, thank you." She said with a small smile. "Yeah yeah, you're welcome." 

* * *

It is another normal day in the academy when Yukizome-sensei came and announced that they have a new classmate.

Fuyuhiko sighed as his classmates started to show some interested. 

"Okay class, I'm expecting that you'll treat the new student as one of yours. Include her with class activities and make memories with her-" a knock on the door interrupted her. "There she is!" 

Everyone, even Fuyuhiko, watched the transferee walk towards Yukizome-sensei. The transferee walked with grace yet she doesn't have a smile on her face. She's wearing her hair in braids with black ribbons and have a rectangular framed glasses. She also seem to have a serious demeanor. "You can introduced yourself to the class."

"My name is Peko Pekoyama. It is nice to meet you everyone." She said then bowed. Everyone in the room is quiet and observing her, except for Sonia who's smiling at her.

Teru-Teru raised his hand and broke the silence with his question, "Miss Pekoyama, are you wearing a black thong?" This made everyone gasped. Before Fuyuhiko says a word, Mahiru beats him.

"Jeez Teru-Teru! That's not the first thing you'd ask to a lady! In fact, you should not ask about it!"

"But I'm just curious about it. So what's your answer Miss Peko-" Yukizome-sensei interrupted, "Don't mind him Pekoyama, Teru-Teru seems like a pervert but he's kind. Anyways, you can sit behind Kuzuryuu." 

"Yes, I understand." Then Peko walked towards Fuyuhiko which surprised the class, except Sonia and Gundham, since Yukizome-sensei didn't told her yet where's Kuzuryuu was sitting. She stopped when she's in front of him and gave him a small smile which caused the latter to blush. 

"Did she just stop in front of Kuzuryuu and smiled at him?" Ibuki mumbled but the whole class heard it anyway, which surprised them more. On the other hand, Yukizome-sensei watched with amusement. _She knows Kuzuryuu huh? This makes things interesting._

Fuyuhiko sighed once again, it seemed that Peko forgot what he said.

* * *

Fuyuhiko came home, carrying some stuff when he saw Peko watching an animal documentary about pandas in the living room. He sat beside her and handed the stuff to her. 

"What is this for?" He can see how her eyes narrowed as she stared the bags, this cause Fuyuhiko to smile but Peko was busy staring the bags to noticed the boy.

"Don't ask, just open it." And she did, she looked shocked to see many pairs of Hope's Peak uniform and black tights, since Fuyuhiko knows that there are a lot of perverts in the academy, and various school supplies with cute animals designs. He knows that Peko loves fluffy animals and cute things.

"You can tell me if you don't like it, you don't have to force yourself since it's your duty or whatever." 

"Fuyuhiko, thank you." Peko said with a small smile which caused Fuyuhiko to blush.

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome."

"I know it is rude to ask, but why?"

"Well, you said that you want to become human right? So I think going to a school and interacting with others will do. So what you think?"

"Yes, I understand. You're right. But I don't have-"

"If you're talking about money, the old man already paid yours. He even helped me to create fake papers for you so you can enrolled at Hope's Peak."

"Fuyuhiko, look!" The locket was glowing, both of them watched with amusement yet with nervousness. They both opened it and saw that from Twenty percent it became Thirty-five percent. This surprised the both of them since the highest amount of Fuyuhiko's deed was Five percent.

"Fuck! Look Peko, its Thirty-five percent!"

"Fuyuhiko!" The locket glowed once again, the amount was deducted. From Thirty-five to Thirty-three.

"Shit I'm sorry!" It became Thirty-one.

"Damn!" Then Thirty.

"Fuyuhiko just don't talk!" Peko exclaimed as she tried stopping herself to laugh but she failed and laughing now. Fuyuhiko, on the other hand, was irritated at first because he cussed many times then became shocked when Peko started to laugh. He watched her first with amusement then started laughing with her. They laughed for several minutes then stopped for a moment. But when their gazes met, they started laughing again. 

"Come on Peko, it's not that funny!" Fuyuhiko said while laughing.

"It is really funny. Especially your face when you realized that you just cussed." She said while smiling.

"Tch, are you angry or disappointed?" He suddenly asked with a serious voice. "Since, the amount was deducted because of my mouth. Instead of Thirty-five it became Thirty."

"Of course not. This doesn't made me angry but rather it made me laugh. So thank you. It's been awhile since I laughed so hard." Peko said with a sad smile while staring at him but Fuyuhiko was busy thinking about something so he didn't notice it. She watched him debating with himself whether to tell her what's on his mind or not.

"Peko, we have to act like we don't know each other at Hope's Peak. Okay?" He said without any emotion.

"But why?"

Fuyuhiko hesitated but he said the truth to her, "I want you to become yourself on your own. If people knew that I'm your friend, they will avoid you since your affiliated with me and the Kuzuryuu Clan. And the reason you're in the academy is that you can experience things with other human, you can act and do things what normal person do while you're on the academy. Anyways, I already ate dinner with the old man so I'm gonna head now in my room. Good night Peko."

* * *

  
Peko tapped his shoulder but he ignored her. She did it again. 

"Fuyuhiko." She said. He turned and looked at her, "what?" Irritation can be heard in that word.

She looked shy and awkward despite her face devoid of any emotions, "Fuyuhiko, why is everyone watching us, including sensei? Is there something wrong?" This caused Fuyuhiko to looked at his surroundings, he can see confusion, amusement, shocked to their faces.

"Ibuki didn't know that Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu knows each other!"

"Of course, they know each other Ibuki! They are together, right Gundham?"

"The Dark Queen is right, in fact both of them went to hell with us and tamed the legendary beasts. They even enjoyed the hellish banquet! Kee-hee-hee-hee!"

"This is your boyfriend Pekoyama? I think you can do better than this short baby-faced gangster."

"I-I think it's w-wonderful that K-Kuzuryuu f-found his beloved."

"Shut up pig barf!"

"Hiyoko! Be nice to Mikan. Also Pekoyama, really him? I'm going to tell you that he's bad news."

Pekoyama stared at everyone, they have their own reaction about her knowing him. But she didn't understand what is the big deal. On the other hand, Fuyuhiko is irritated. He knows that this will happen if everyone knows that they knew each other.

"Kyaaah! They don't want the class to know that they are together so they can have their secret moments without us noticing! But too bad, everyone now knows! Huh? Omg! Ibuki knows that there is something going on when Pekoyama stopped in front of him and smile. She didn't smile when she introduced herself but she did to him! Ibuki is so amazing that she can become a detective!" And everyone agreed to what Ibuki just said aside from her being a detective. 

"Shut up! Peko and I aren't together! So don't jump into stupid conclusions!" 

"I see, maybe they are not really together." Akane said while shrugging.

"Wait did you hear that? Kyaaah they are already on the first name basis!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Everyone! Let's just leave them alone okay?" Yukizome-sensei said which caused the class sighed, while Fuyuhiko and Peko were glad that they don't have their attentions anymore, "let's just pretend that we didn't know that they already are together and we didn't hear what Sonia and Gundham have said. Just let them take their time to announce to us that they are together okay?" She said with a teasing voice and wink to the class. "Now, get your books!"

After the bell rings, the girls, except for Akane and Chiaki, surrounded Pekoyama to introduced theirselves.

"Hi Pekoyama, I'm Koizumi Mahiru. These are Saonji Hiyoko, Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki and of course you already know her right? Sonia. The one who's sparring with Nidai Nekomaru is Owari Akane, and that's Nanami Chiaki, she really likes to play games. She's also our class representative." Mahiru said with a smile then continued pointing their other classmates and said their names.

After the introduction, they began to ask her questions about her and Fuyuhiko's relationship. She was uncomfortable and Fuyuhiko can see it but the girls are oblivious.

"Tch. Just leave her alone, can't you see that you're bothering her."

"I-is it true P-Pekoyama? I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. Please forgive me!" Mikan cried.

"Shut up pig barf!" 

"Eeeek! I'm soorryyyy!"

"Hey Tsumiki, it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm just not used with the attention." 

"O-okay."

"So Miss Pekoyama, is Kuzuryuu good in bed?" Teru-Teru joined the girls, the question made Fuyuhiko blushed while it caught the others' attention. Before Peko can answer the question, Fuyuhiko pulled her and both of them exited the room.

The class stood there in silence until, "Is Ibuki the only one who saw how red Kuzuryuu's face? He's so cute and like a puppy Ibuki saw in a video!" The others agreed while the others were shocked since they didn't expect to see Kuzuryuu like this. 

Peko was wondering where they'll going. At first, they went to the cafeteria to get some food then Fuyuhiko pulled her again. Fuyuhiko ignored their classmates especially Ibuki when they saw them, "Ibuki thinks they will eat lunch together! Just leave them alone!"

Peko found herself on the rooftop with Fuyuhiko. The weather is nice, it is not too hot right now or windy, just right. She found Fuyuhiko sitting away from the door, removing his blazer and put it on the floor, "You can sit here."

She said, "You don't have to do this but thank you." Fuyuhiko passed her lunch to her after that they started eating in silence. After they finished eating, they just stayed there, sitting on the floor while their backs against to the wall.

"Fuyuhiko?" 

"Hmm?" Fuyuhiko can noticed that Peko is hesitating to ask something, "What is it?"

"Nothing." 

"Hey, you can ask me about anything okay? So tell me." 

"Why are you acting like you're a jerk in your classmates? You know, while we're living together I can really see how kind you are." 

"I'm a Yakuza heir so I need to act like one." He said while yawning. _He's cute and his hair looks fluffy._

"Are you sleepy? You can lean on my shoulder, I'll wake you up later. We have an hour and half so you can rest if you want." Peko said while smiling.

"Nah, but thanks for the offer." He said as he yawned again. Peko decided to pull him closer and put his head on her shoulder. "There, you can sleep now." Fuyuhiko blushed but he adjusted his head and he can feel Peko's fingers brushing his hair which caused his eyes getting heavier.

Peko smiled as she felt Fuyuhiko fell asleep. She knows that Fuyuhiko is tired especially how late he came home last night. The only thing she can offer to him right now is her shoulder, that's why she didn't hesitate to offer it to him. She can feel her eyes closing and she fought hard to stay awake but failed. _I guess fighting this sleepiness would just be an exercise in futility. Maybe it's not that bad to take a nap right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Peko finally met Junko

Everyone, except Fuyuhiko and Peko, are already on the classroom. Yukizome-sensei entered and started the roll call.

"Class, where is Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama?" Their sensei asked as she noticed that the two aren't in the classroom.

"Maybe that jerk cutted and brought his girlfriend with him." Hiyoko said while grinning

"I don't think so," Chiaki replied, "he may be rude but he never cut. Remember that he's one of the few students who completed their attendance last year even this year until now. Maybe something happened?" 

"Nah, my guts told me that he's probably sleeping somewhere. Sleeping after eating delicious food feels good but I prefer doing something."

"Oh! Oh! Ibuki saw them going on the rooftop! Maybe they are there together!" Ibuki said then started running, "Kyaaah I want to see them cuddling each other!" The others sighed then followed her leaving Yukizome-sensei alone in the room but she followed nonetheless.

"Awww they're so cute! Take a lot of pictures Mahiru!"

"Ibuki is right, P-Pekoyama and K-Kuzuryuu look cute together!"

"Awww the atmosphere is nice until a pig barf ruined it!"

"Hiyoko."

"Awww this scene suddenly brought memories, ah young love. I'll call Kyosuke later!"

"Told yah old man! My guts are always right!"

"Gundham look, they're made for each other like us!"

"But they are nothing against us. For I, the Supreme Lord of Over Ice, along with the Dark Queen, we will reign hell together!"

"Miss Sonia, don't listen to this guy, you're an angel!"

"And here I am, expecting to see Miss Pekoyama on top-"

"Mahiru don't forget to send this to the whole class! Ibuki can't wait to see the pictures you took!"

"Well, they definitely overslept since the bell didn't ring today, I guess. We should wake them up."

These babbles cause Peko to stirred and opened her eyes. She found the whole class, along with Yukizome-sensei, standing before them and watching them like they are some actors in a television.

"Woo hoo! Pekoyama is already awake! She should kiss Kuzuryuu to wake him up!"

"Shut up. Your noises are already enough to wake the whole school." Everyone turned their heads to the direction where the voice came. "Why does everyone looks like they've seen a ghost." Fuyuhiko scowled as he stands up and offer his hand to help Peko stand, "I guess, we overslept that's why the whole class decided to fetch us." Peko accepted his help, "I see."

The whole class exited the rooftop and started walking towards the classroom when Pekoyama suddenly feels that someone's watching them. She looked back but she sees no one, so she decided to ignore it.

* * *

**In Tengoku**

"So Maki-roll, what do you think? Should we play with them or just watch how things will turned out?" Kaito asked while poking the girl's check who sits beside him, "Hey Maki-roll? Hey."

"Will you stop that?" She said with irritated voice, he complied, "I don't know, okay? It's just that I really don't care about this stupid bet but Kaede is your-", Kaito interrupted, "our," which caused her to sighed. "Kaede is our friend-"

He smiled before interrupting the girl again, "So you want to help Kaede to win?"

"I can't. This time, I think Kami-sama should win the bet."

"Wait what? You just said that Kaede is our friend-" Kaito was interrupted by Maki, "I know but we already see what's happening right?" She said as she pointed to her big mirror, which is floating in front of them, where they can watched everything.

"Aside from that, there are more who will benefit if Kami-sama wins. Kuzuryuu will become a better person, his sister will be healed and Pekoyama will become human. On the other hand, if Kaede wins she's the only one who will benefit." She explained to Kaito without showing any emotions on her face. "I know that you believe in the power of friendship and crap but this time, it won't work." She said as she cupped Kaito's face. Kaito sighed and turned his gazed away from the girl. This caused the girl to sighed and let her hands fall on her sides.

"How about this? Pekoyama will fail this mission so Kaede can replaced her, then she'll help Kuzuryuu to complete the mission? Both of them can wish whatever they want, Kuzuryuu for his sister and Kaede for whatever that guy's name is." Kaito said while standing and feeling proud of himself because of what he just thought.

"Then how about Pekoyama?"

"Then we'll do something about it! Himiko can make a potion for her!" He said while smiling. "Kaito, it won't work!" This cause his smile turn to confusion, "What do you mean Maki-roll?" Maki sighed and turned her head away from him, "Kuzuryuu have only a little time before his sister die." Her answer shocked the boy.

"Then what if we find a loophole? Kokichi said to me that he already found one and he's asking me to join his plan-"

"Kaito, don't."

"B-but Maki-roll"

"We know that Kokichi is cunning and a liar, we don't even know the reason why he's doing it, maybe for some fun or what but the point is he's crazy and we can't trust that guy." Maki looked at him seriously, "Promise me Kaito that you won't-" "yeah yeah."

"Did you just interrupted me again? Do you really want to die?"

"Awww you won't do that Maki-roll since you love me!" The girl blushed when she heard what the boy said.

* * *

"Well, it seems that the bet is turning to what Kami-sama desired. Right Himiko?" Tenko asked as she watched the latter doing some potion. 

"Nyeh, too early to say that." Himiko said while putting the ingredients into the pot.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Rantaro asked me to help Kaede to win."

"Really? He really love her huh?" She mumbled, "Anyways, you're really powerful that's why they want you as their ally! But I was still wondering why Kami-sama choose Pekoyama and that degenerate male." Tenko sighed, "And I know you already knew that but you don't have to tell me-"

"Nyeh, Kami-sama thinks that she's special and that's why he wants to grant her wish to become a human."

"So it means that this mission is-" Himiko nodded and she watched Tenko's face turned into a shocked one. The former laughed because Tenko's face is hilarious.

"Shouldn't we tell this to everyone?"

"Nyeh, you can't tell anyone about it especially Kaede and-"

"And what is that thing you can't tell?" A voice interrupted. Both of them turned to see the owner of that voice.

* * *

Two weeks already passed since Peko transferred in Fuyuhiko's class but the change is noticeable. Fuyuhiko became open to his classmates, he even joined them in their after school picnics or plans. She remembered how the whole class reacted when Fuyuhiko greeted them the first time.

"I got something I wanna say! Whatever I say after this point, I apologize in advance if I make a mistake! My last name is Kuzuryu! My first name is Fuyuhiko! I'm still an inexperienced member of my family's business! From this point forward, I hope we get along so we can get to know each other better!"

"Whaaaat the fuuuuck?!"

"Are you also hungry baby gangsta?"

"Stop calling me baby gangsta!"

"I like your spirit! Keep raising your voice!"

"Yaaaay! Introduction time! I, Buki, Mio, Da! Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda!"

"Hmph! You're not fooling anyone here! We know that you're just pretending and later on you'll betray us!"

"Hiyoko! That's-"

"Why? I'm just saying the truth Mahiru!"

"Hey Kuzuryuu, what's that all about?" Chiaki asked while lifting her gaze from her nintendo to Fuyuhiko.

"It's just a greeting. Tch don't make it a big deal."

"I-I think it's the f-first time K-Kuzuryuu g-greeted us!"

The class keep wondering why he acted like that for the whole day, they're expecting that it will only lasted for a day or so but they're wrong. Along the way, Kazuichi and Nagito became his best friends which shocked the class since their personalities are opposited to each other. Their mission is also going good. They already acquired Sixty percent and it's been three weeks since their mission started, this doesn't surprised Peko since she knows that deep inside Fuyuhiko is kind-hearted despite him being a Yakuza heir. They also became much closer than before, to the point that they can read each other's stares and gestures without saying anything. On the other hand, Natsumi's sickness is going worse. This caused Fuyuhiko to become more serious in their mission. She can't walked anymore and there are times that she can't control her own arms. Their parents didn't even let her go outside of their house except when they are with her, her personal nurse or Fuyuhiko. That's also the reason why Natsumi, along with Peko, can't meet up with Mahiru personally to apologized. 

"Pekoyama, can you come with me to the office?" Yukizome-sensei asked after the class ended. Peko looked to Fuyuhiko and he just nodded. 

Both of them walked in silence until they arrived at her sensei's office. The office is good for one person and simple, it have two big windows, a several bookcases and a big cabinet. She also have a desk and a desktop on it. Peko observed the pictures on the wall, it was Yukizome-sensei with two man. "That guy is Juzo," she pointed the muscular guy, "and this is Kyosuke." Based on her sensei's expression and tone, Peko observed that the latter must be a very special person for her.

"Sensei, why did you asked me to come here?"

"Why don't you sit down while I make tea for us?" She gestured the chairs, so Peko did.

"I'm Kuzuryuu's sensei for almost two years and I'm really happy that he changed." Yukizome-sensei said as she prepared their tea, "but he changed because of you right?" 

_I see. It's all about that again. Them pushing and telling me that I have a feelings for Fuyuhiko. They just don't know that I can't even love Fuyuhiko or any mortal being._

"Sensei, we don't have any relationship aside from being friends." Her sensei passed her tea and she graciously accepted it.

The class thought that there's something going on between her and Fuyuhiko but they told them that they're just friends the next day. The class believed it but they secretly shipped the two of them together except for Ibuki, who's very vocal with it. They can see especially in Fuyuhiko that he really likes Peko and the latter reciprocate it.

"Well, it's just that everyone in the class can see that you really care for each other, even me. It's really obvious that both of you have a feelings for each other, we're just wondering why don't you just date?" Peko can see the curiosity in her sensei's eyes.

This cause her to think, _why does everyone think that there's something between us? I'm just his guardian angel and we're on a mission. I can't focused on these things, it will only cause distraction in both of us. Aside from that, a guardian angel like me can't have feelings to the one I'm guiding. I need to focus and do my duty._ She sipped her tea before answering, "things are complicated sensei." That's the only thing she can say to her sensei.

"Really? Can you explain why it's complicated Pekoyama? Who knows if I or even everyone in the class can help." 

A knocked on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Sensei, I'm done babysitting this baby! I'm gonna go! Class 78 missed Junko already!" A pink blonde lady said while smiling wide to the point Peko thought if that lady's face can be torn apart because of how wide her smile is. Peko can feel something in her presence but she couldn't figure it out.

_She's different from everyone who I met so far. There's something she's hiding. I can't read her presence. I need to be careful around her._

"Thank you Junko for assisting, uhm what is your name again?" Yukizome-sensei asked with a hesitant smile.

"Shuichi Saihara." The boy answered with a flat tone.

"He's like that. That's why I'm in despair while I'm with him! He's so pessimistic and lifeless and boring! Hell, if I'm trapped in a room with him forever, it'll be despair inducing-"

"Okay Junko, you may go." With that, the girl left the office with a smile not before saying, "Nice to finally meet you Pekoyama senpai!"

Yukizome-sensei shook her head and laugh when she saw how tensed Pekoyama is, "just letting you know, Junko is like that. She seemed like she's hiding or planning something but she's really a good kid. She even volunteered to look out for the elementary students."

On the other side of the campus, the wide smile on her lips vanished. She finally met her senpai but she doesn't have anything against her. This cause her despair, since she have a thing or two against everyone in the school.

"Junko, are you okay?" Mukuro asked.

"Yep, I'm fine in fact I'm in despair right now!" She said while laughing like crazy.

"What happened? Is this about Pekoyama senpai? Don't worry, I'll find anything against-" Junko's slap interrupted Mukuro.

"Whatever, just do your job peasant! I'm fucking bored right now!" 

"Tch you're really irritating." Someone said, this cause Mukuro to become tense and grab her hidden knives but calmed down when she saw the owner of the voice.

As soon as Junko saw the owner of the voice, she smiled sweetly which caused the latter to scowled, "awww why are you here? Did you miss me already?" 

"I'm here to watch over you stupid. Who knows what kind of trouble you'll do if I'm not here." Junko smiled secretly and thought that he's worried for her but the boy noticed it, "and don't smile like that you're ruining my mood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Not an update

Hi guys! Sadly, this is not an update. I just edited every chapters since I found that there are some typos and wrong grammar on it.

I'll probably post the next chapter next week if someone's waiting for it lol. For now, you can read my other stories! You can also leave a comment and kudos on it. It means a lot for me.

Thank you for reading this story and supporting me! 

See you next week!


	9. Abandon him

Fuyuhiko was waiting for Peko when Kazuichi, dragging Nagito with him, talked and stayed with him in the classroom. The three of them talked for a while but Kazuichi mostly did the talking. Fuyuhiko keep glancing at the door to see if Peko's already there when Kazuichi said that he wants to visit Fuyuhiko's dorm.

"Come on dude! We just want to see your dorm! You've seen ours and it's time for us to see yours!" Kazuichi said while pointing Fuyuhiko's face. "Right Nagito?" Nagito just shrugged.

"Y-you can't!" This caused them to become curious.

"Why? Are you hiding something from us then? I'm hurt our bro is hiding something from us!" Kazuichi dramatically said.

"Shut the fu- just shut up alright."

"Maybe Pekoyama and him," with this Nagito caught Kazuichi's attention especially Fuyuhiko's.

"What about Pekoyama and our bro?"

"Yeah, what about us?"

"Maybe they have a date right now and that's why we can't visit his dorm?"

"Oh I see. You should have told us bro!" With that, Peko entered the room which caused Kazuichi's smile wider. "Your date is here bro! Enjoy!" Kazuichi, dragging Nagito, exited the room.

"I'm sorry if you waited for so long. You should have gone home first." Peko said.

"Tch, I don't have anything to do in our house you know. Besides, I had fun talking to Kazuichi and Nagito."

"Our house? What the hell does that mean?" Kazuichi whispered to himself while Nagito became interested. Both of them are eavesdropping to Peko and Fuyuhiko.

"O-our house?" Peko's face is blushing as she looks at Fuyuhiko. This cause him to blushed as well.

"W-what? Is there something wrong?" Peko shook her head and smile at him. "Good. I'm hungry, we should go now." As soon as Kazuichi and Nagito heard this, they hid theirselves so Fuyuhiko and Peko can't see them.

* * *

"Hey Peko? You okay?" Fuyuhiko asked. "Did you say something?" He sighed, "you barely touched the food, don't you like it? I can order something-" as he pointed out the food on the table.

"No. I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about something else." With this, Fuyuhiko raised his brow, "Do you want to tell me? I'm all ears and maybe I can help."

"It's fine." Fuyuhiko looks at her for confirmation but she only nodded. They eat in silence for a while.

"Fuyuhiko?" This cause him to look at her, "Can we go to the park after this?"

"Sure Peko."

**On the other side of the café**

"Man, I didn't think they're already dating, yeah they like each other and stuff but they told us that they're not dating! If only me and Miss Sonia are dating, we should have gone to a double date! But hey, we should tell this to the whole class right Nagito? Hey!" Kazuichi called Nagito whose attention is on the barista. "Bro, what are you looking- oh", Kazuichi follow Nagito's gaze and saw a boy.

"Hajime, boss wants to talk to you." A fellow staff said.

"Oh, I'll finish this order first-"

"I'll do it since my shift starts now. So you can go."

"Thanks Shuichi." With that, the boy entered a room which seems like the manager's room.

"So N-Nagito, a-are y-you gay?! I thought you like Chiaki or Mikan!" Nagito only smirked at him which made him gasp. Kazuichi suddenly look to where their bro and his girlfriend are sitting and saw that they lost them. "Damn it! They're already gone!" 

* * *

**In the park**

Peko can feel Fuyuhiko's concern gaze upon her but not saying anything. This makes her smile. Her feet stopped at the bench where everything started. "We should sit here." She whispered while Fuyuhiko nodded. They both sat and none of them are talking. It seems that the both of them are enjoying each other's company in silence when Fuyuhiko suddenly started talking.

"You know Peko, you can tell me anything cause t-that's what f-friends are for, right?"

"I'm sorry Fuyuhiko." Peko looked at his eyes.

"Huh? What are you sorry for?" He asked.

"We're being played by the gods and with that, I sincerely apologize. It's all my fault."

"W-what do you mean Peko?" Peko just smiled at him but Fuyuhiko can see pain in her eyes.

"You know Fuyuhiko, we should go home now and rest." She said as she stands up. Fuyuhiko followed while wondering what she meant that them being played by the gods.

On the other hand, Peko can't control her emotions right now but she need to stop thinking and clear her head. She can't let herself become distracted especially now. She's drowning in her own thoughts when she felt herself stumbled and she's gonna fall but Fuyuhiko catched her. "Tch, you're gonna hurt yourself. You're an angel but you have a physical body, right? Take care of yourself, will yah?" Fuyuhiko said as he supported her to stand on her own. With that, all the emotions she's been holding up, burst out.

"P-Peko?"

Fuyuhiko was shocked to see the angel in front of him, crying. He didn't know what to say so he hugged her instead. He felt Peko hugged him back. They stood there in each other's arms for a long time but neither of them cared. Fuyuhiko was glad that he became a shoulder for Peko to cry on. 

_I'm gonna kill whoever that bastard made her cry. Tch, Peko will not be happy if I resort to violence._

Suddenly, he remembered that time when him and Peko accidentally entered a territory owned by some gang.

_It's almost two weeks since Fuyuhiko started hanging out with their classmates. They just came from Chiaki's house. All of them enjoyed the party that Chiaki prepared, though he's not gonna admit it that easily._

_It's already late, some of their classmates decided to stay at Chiaki's to have a sleepover but he decided to go home, Peko insisted to go home with him despite him saying that she should stay and enjoy that sleepover. He didn't bring a car that time since Chiaki's house is near at the school, same at his but in the opposite direction, so they decided to just walked._

_He decided to take a shortcut but it seems like it's not a good decision. The street was filled with some gang members, doing their stuff. He instinctively pulled Peko closer to him as they passed the gang's territory. He thought that they'll leave them alone but he's wrong._

_"Look at what we have here. It's the baby Yakuza heir with his babysitter." Everyone laughed and this caused Fuyuhiko to turned around and faced them._

_"What did you say?!"_

_"Awww did I hit the baby's nerve? What are you gonna do? Are you gonna throw a tantrum or tell this to your daddy?" With this, everyone laughed again._

_"Y-you! I'm gonna fucking kill you-", the color vanished in the gang's leader's face when he heard those words. But he can't let his gang know that he's starting to feel scared to the Yakuza heir._

_"Fuyuhiko stop!" Peko's voice can be heard in that street._

_"Oh my, it seems that his babysitter got him on the leash. Well babe you can also get me on the leash-"_

_"Don't talk to her like that bastard!" With that Fuyuhiko almost attacked him if Peko didn't stop him by hugging him from behind._

_"Let me go Peko! I'll fucking kill him!" Fuyuhiko is struggling to free himself in Peko's arms._

_"I'm gonna let you go if you calm yourself. Violence is never the answer, Fuyu." Peko said softly as her hug tightened. Fuyuhiko's face softened._

_The gang watched the scene with amusement in their eyes. They can't believed that the famous baby-faced Yakuza heir which is known to be ruthless in their world is being whipped by some girl._

_"F-fine! Just let me go." Fuyuhiko said softly and with that Peko smiled and let him go._

_She turned her head and looked towards the gang, "I didn't appreciate those words that you said about us but I forgive you. You should think first before you do something. I hope that this is the last time you'll do that and I believe in you guys because I know that deep inside, all of you are a good person. Have a good night, we'll go now." With that Peko bowed and smiled at them. This cause the gang to become speechless as the couple went to their way._

"Thank you, Fuyuhiko." Peko smiled at him as she let go of him.

"Yeah, no problem."

"I'm really happy I met you Fuyuhiko." With that, Fuyuhiko can feel his heart beat quickens.

"W-whatever, let's just go home." Fuyuhiko started walking first so he didn't see Peko smile at him sadly.

* * *

"Just letting you know, Junko is like that. She seemed like she's hiding or planning something but she's really a good kid. She even volunteered to look out for the elementary students." Yukizome-sensei said but she can't help herself feeling that Junko is up to something. She'll confirm it later but right now it's not important. "Sensei, are we done here? I need to go. Fuyuhiko is waiting for me." Yukizome-sensei smiled and nodded.

"So Shuichi, I hope you enjoyed-" She exited the room silently, not disturbing Yukizome-sensei and the new student.

She's near to their classroom, where Fuyuhiko is waiting, when she saw them. Himiko, along with Tenko. Both of their faces are filled with grimace. Peko was confused about what's going on and why the both of them are in front of her.

"We know you're confused Pekoyama but I'm gonna be direct to the point. You should abandon this mission. Abandon that degenerate male and come back to Tengoku with us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some characters are ooc especially Peko but it's all in the plot (I just hope I'd bring justice to it).  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	10. Kaede's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kaede and the mortal named Haru met and fall in love.

  
The moon was so beautiful that night but instead of enjoying the scene before her, Kaede can't help but to feel sorry towards Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu. She knows that she's being selfish but she honestly doesn't care. She's waiting for too long for that person to reincarnate and now he's here she's not gonna waste this chance to be with him.

And now the only way for her to win against Kami-sama is to make Himiko her ally, of course with Rantaro's help. She knows that he have a feelings for her and that she's being taking advantage of it but she can't help herself. She's willing to do anything as long as she gets the outcome she wants.

She decided to trust Rantaro to convince Himiko to become their ally. They can use Himiko's power to foresee the different endings on how this little bet with Kami-sama will end and how can Rantaro will turn the table against him.

Suddenly she get tired waiting for him so she thought that she'll wait for Rantaro's arrival in her room when her gaze fell in the golden piano. Everytime she looks at it, she can feel pain arising from her heart.

_Haru..._

* * *

It was Kaede's first time visiting the mortals when she saw him. He looked different from the mortals that moment when she saw him. Despite of everything that happened to Japan, from forcing the Tokugawa government to open a limited number of ports for international trade up to the fall of the beloved Tokugawa government. Even if the Japanese were forced to sign unequal treaties with Western powers, she can still see hope shining brightly upon him.

Kaede saw that he's walking away so she followed him secretly. Hoping not to be noticed by him and the others especially Kami-sama who didn't know that she came here.

The blonde goddess that time can't fully control her disguising skills, in which Rantaro is currently teaching her that time, so she didn't even bother changing her form which is the reason why she ended up with an unexpected situation.

She found herself in an alley surrounded by two big men saying that she should give her golden accessories or else she'll end up dead. Kaede herself acknowledge that she's one of the weakest among them but she also know that she can easily fight these foolish mortals though it will go against Kami-sama's rule, not hurting any mortal when you are visiting. _But this is an exemption right? I'm in danger._ She thought to herself. _I can't just give these to them._ She's drowning in her thoughts that she didn't notice a man entered the scene.

_I can just said that I lost it though they might find out that I lied but still I shouldn't hurt these mortals-_

"Miss? Are you okay?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Kaede didn't expect to find the man she's following in front of her. Suddenly she noticed that they're alone. "Huh? What happened? Where are they?" 

"I talked to them." The man said but Kaede noticed something.

"You're hurt." She pointed out his bruise in his face.

"It's just a scratch miss. I'm Haru and you are?"

"I'm Kaede."

"You should be careful to your surroundings Miss Kaede."

Ever since Kaede met him, she always found herself sneaking out just to visit and be with him. At first, she's just following him from the distance until she mustered her courage and told him that she's been following him ever since in which he replied that he knows it from the start. She also found out that he's a descendant from a samurai family, even though during that time samurai loses their privileges, and that he likes listening to the piano since it reminded him his late mother who fell in love with that instrument when the Americans introduced it to their country and that's the very reason why Kaede started playing piano to impress him.

Kaede can remember how startled Rantaro was when she asked him to teach her play the piano. He asked her why she's suddenly into it but she just found herself smiling. On the other hand, Rantaro can really see that Kaede is really eager to learn and when she finally can play it, he decided to give her a gift, a golden piano which currently resides in Kaede's temple.

When Kaede can finally play the piano, she always play for him. Until now, she thought that the others don't have any idea that she's sneaking and visiting the mortals even Kami-sama. But she's wrong, all this time Kami-sama and the others knew what she's doing exactly and they just didn't say anything.

Kaede knew that she loved him and she's willing to put aside her responsibilities as the goddess of harmony just to be with him and she also knew that he loved her back. She's planning to tell him about her true identity when the time comes but for now she's enjoying her time with him.

One day, while they were strolling, they were ambushed by some bandits. Haru tried to fight all of them but he was outnumbered and now bleeding. Kaede can remember how angry she is that she use her power to fight the bandits so she can save Haru. All that is in her mind is to save him that she didn't notice her power is getting out of control until Haru snapped her back to reality. She found out that everyone except Haru is seriously injured.

"Kaede, what was that?" Haru asked as he makes some distance away from her. He was perplexed about what Kaede just did.

"Haru, I-I am look out!" She screamed to warn him but it's too late, one of the injured bandits was standing behind Haru and stab him. She can feel tears left her eyes and with that scenery before her, she blackout. 

This unexpected commotion cause Kami-sama and the others appeared before them. They witnessed that Kaede's losing her control over her emotions to the point that everything in that place is in chaos.

Kaede regained her consciousness and it seems that she's confused about what's happening.

"Kaede! Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ra-Rantaro?"

"Is Kaede will be alright? Gonta is worried about her."

"She's the goddess of harmony yet she cause such chaos and disturbance in the mortal world that even someone as plain as me can't believe that she did that."

"Nee-hee-hee, At last the troublemaker is awake! You're in a deep, deep trouble. I bet she's having fun because of everything that happened."

"Kokichi, will you stop talking for a while please?"

_Troublemaker? Deep trouble? What does Kokichi mean?_

"That degenerate male! I know that he's a bad influence to our Kaede! Right Himiko?"

_Degenerate male? Bad influence?_

"I told you Kaito, Kaede's still alive so stop worrying about her."

"B-but Maki-roll, that mortal whom she loved just died before her eyes! Of course I'm worried about her. I can't imagine the pain of loosing someone you loved."

"Ka-Kaito."

_Died? Loved?_ She thought to herself then suddenly everything flashes before her eyes. 

Haru was stab before her and then she blackout. 

_I can't remember what happened after. Is Haru okay?_

"Rantaro, where is Haru? Is he okay?" Kaede asked as she stands up from her bed. "I-I need to see him. I still need to explain myself-"

"It's no use." A cold voice can be heard in that very room.

Everyone stayed silence and give Kami-sama space as he entered Kaede's bedchamber.

"So you're finally awake Kaede. It's time to face your punishment." With that, they found theirselves in a very familiar room, where Kami-sama verdicts the punishment if someone violates the rules. 

The room is like a courtroom but there are few differences such as everything is in gold and marble. Also the gods and goddess will stand in their own podium as the one who violated the rules will stand in the center, in front of Kami-sama's throne. They will discuss the case and what are the possible punishment for that crime but the final verdict will come from Kami-sama.

It's been an hour or two since the trial started and it seems that the only person who's on Kaede's side is Rantaro. Kaede that time knew that she's going to be punished but she doesn't care at all. 

_I just want to be with him even in death._

"Kaede, The Goddess of Harmony, because of the disturbance you made which took a lot of lives of innocent mortals, I hereby declared you guilty."

"Wa-wait Kami-sama! Those mortals attacked Kaede and Haru first! If Kaede didn't do anything, she'll die!" Rantaro exclaimed.

"Nee-hee-hee, are you really that desperate Rantaro? You know that mortals can't bring us any harm. These things will not happen if Kaede didn't involve herself in that mortal's life from the start!"

"What do you mean Kokichi?" Rantaro asked.

"Well, I found out that Haru's fate changed when Kaede and that mortal met. So it's her fault that he died Rantaro! Nee-hee-hee."

"Hey, it's Himiko who found it out!" Tenko proclaimed.

"Nyeh, it looks like my magic is useful this time."

"Is that true?" Kaede finally speak. She can't believe that it's her fault that Haru died.

"I'm not telling the truth Kaede... Well it's a lie. Nee-hee-hee."

"Silence! ...Kaede, since this is your first time violating the rules and you've been a good follower of mine. I'm not punishing you to death."

This makes everyone aside Kaede finally breath.

"Everyone who died will be reborn again but I will remove all your memories with him. We will not talk about that mortal and everything that happened in this place so I will also remove everyone's memories about this incident."

"B-but Kami-sama! It's unfair!" Kokichi complaint.

"Are you complaining Kokichi?" Kami-sama said with a very cold voice as he stared at Kokichi.

Kokichi's face turned pale, "N-no Kami-sama." 

He returned his stare to Kaede who's standing in front of him, "Are you ready to accept your punishment Kaede?"

"E-even if you remove my memories of him, my heart will always remember him Kami-sama." Kaede exclaimed.

Kami-sama stared at her interestedly, but only Kokichi noticed it.

Suddenly everything turned black.

* * *

"Kaede, wake up." A soft voice calling her name.

"Rantaro?" She can feel her throat dry.

"I found you passed out in front of the piano. You looked pale, are you okay?" Rantaro asked with concern. "Kaede, what did you dream about?" He asked when he saw Kaede's crying again.

"I-I don't remember but I know it's all about him. I want to see him Rantaro, I miss him." 

Despite of hurting because of what he just heard, he hugged Kaede without a word and let the goddess cry in his arms. Hoping that he'll make her feel better.

* * *

"Shuichi, are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Hajime."

"Are you sure? You've been holding your chest for a while and I've found you passed out here in our locker room. Wait, are you having difficulties in breathing? You should take a break. I'll cover for you."

"N-no I'm fine Hajime. Seriously."

"Really you're fine? You looked white as a sheet of paper Shuichi." 

"I've just have a dream but more like a nightmare."

"A nightmare huh? Can you tell me about what's it all about? I've heard that dreams have meaning." Hajime asked seriously.

"It's nothing really."

"Come on Shuichi, it's just us here you know. Angie's in front so she can't tell you that this is all related to her beloved Atua."

"Fine... I saw a beautiful woman saying something but I can't understand it. Suddenly I feel a pain in my chest. When I look to check it, I saw a sword and I returned my gaze to the woman and she's crying. Then I passed out." 

Shuichi looked to see Hajime's reaction but he saw that he's taking his dream seriously.

"Is it your first time seeing that dream?" Hajime raised his brow as he asked him.

"N-no. I think ever since I was a child I kept dreaming it until I was in middle school but it didn't occurred again until now."

"Maybe-"

"Atua is saying to me that the dream you're seeing is your past life Shuichi!" A voice interrupted what Hajime's trying to say.

"Jeez, Angie how the hell you ended up here? Who's guarding the cashier?" Hajime questioned her.

"No one but Atua said to me that I should go in this place and as a dedicated follower of Atua, I did. Also I've heard everything! It's your past life Shuichi!"

"I'm sorry Angie but as much as I don't believe in your Atua, I also don't believe in reincarnation."

"But as much as we hate it, maybe Angie's got a point you know Shuichi. Who knows if reincarnation is true or what." Hajime pointed.

_Reincarnation? If this thing is true then who is that woman I kept seeing in my dreams? And why do I feel sad when I saw her in tears?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Kaede met between the end of the Edo period (1603 - 1868) and the start of Meiji period (1868 - 1912). 
> 
> A strict four class system existed during the Edo period: at the top of the social hierarchy stood the samurai, followed by the peasants, artisans and merchants. The members of the four classes were not allowed to change their social status. Outcasts, people with professions that were considered impure, formed a fifth class.
> 
> In the Meiji period, the new government aimed to make Japan a democratic state with equality among all its people. The boundaries between the social classes in Edo period were gradually broken down. The samurai lost all their privileges.  
> You can search all about it if you're interested about Japan's history.
> 
> Also, the structure of the room where Kami-sama verdicts Kaede's punishment is almost the same with the room which the class trials happened except that Kaede is inside the circle while the other gods and goddess are standing on their own podium. Kami-sama is seating on his throne like Monokuma.
> 
> Hi guys! It's been awhile since the last update and I'm so sorry for that. It's just that I've been busy these days and I didn't even finish yet my one-shot story for Peko's birthday. I'm such a disappointment.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to keep updating regularly. Thanks!


	11. Chaos?

"Well, it seems that the bet is turning to what Kami-sama desired. Right Himiko?" Tenko asked as she watched the latter doing some potion. 

  
_Himiko looked really cute when she's doing her potions and stuff._

"Nyeh, too early to say that." Himiko said while putting the ingredients into the pot.

"Wh-what do you mean?" _Too early? I wonder how much she knows._

"Rantaro asked me to help Kaede to win." 

_Of course he did! Himiko's really powerful! She's the only one who remembers and knows what happened in the past. She also knew the reason why Kami-sama did what he did. I wonder what's Kami-sama's reason is._

"He really love her huh?" She mumbled, "Anyways, you're really powerful that's why they want you as their ally! But I was still wondering why Kami-sama choose Pekoyama and that degenerate male." Tenko sighed, "And I know you already knew that but you don't have to tell me-"

"Nyeh, Kami-sama thinks that she's special and that's why he wants to grant her wish to become a human." Himiko said nonchalantly.

  
_Peko is special? What does that mean. Does Kami-sama like- oh._

  
"So it means that this mission is-" Himiko nodded and laughed suddenly.

  
_Himiko.... It's been awhile since you laugh like this. But we need to focus to this bet first!_

"Shouldn't we tell this to everyone?" Worry can be heard through Tenko's voice. We _need to tell this to everyone! That from the start this bet-_

Himiko's voice cutted through her thoughts. "Nyeh, you can't tell anyone about it especially Kaede and-"

"And what is that thing you can't tell?" A voice interrupted. Both of them turned to see the owner of that voice.

When Tenko saw the owner of the voice, she knew that both of them fucked up. So bad.

* * *

_Well, this bet turns really interesting_. As he listened to what Himiko's saying. He was really glad that he decided to visit her in that time or else, he wouldn't get this very important information.

_Hmm, I wonder what's my next move._

"Thank you for the useful information Himiko." 

"And now you know this, what's your plan?" Himiko asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. You can see the future right?" 

_Hmm, I need to tell this to that devil to make this thing more interesting._

* * *

"Why did you tell him that Himiko? I thought you said we can't tell anyone about this! And I thought that Kami-sama liked Pekoyama or something but it's more than that!" 

_Tenko is panicking, well it's understandable especially now she knows the truth._ Himiko thought.

"Nyeh, I'm just gonna waste my mana if I lied and everyone knows that I can't lie. But it's okay Tenko-"

"We should go to Pekoyama! We need to stop this bet!" Tenko said as she held Himiko's arm. "We need to help her and that degenerate male! I-I feel bad for him. That degenerate mortal doesn't deserve this." Himiko can feel herself smiling as Tenko said that. _Despite of what happened to Tenko from the past and her hatred to male, still she cares for Kuzuryuu and wishes for him the best._

"Nyeh, if that's what you want." Himiko said as she teleported them to Hope's Peak Academy.

"Wow Himiko you're really powerful! You even changed outfit to disguised ourselves as a student of this school!" Tenko pointed out the fact that both of the goddess are not wearing their previous clothes anymore but rather wearing Hope's Peak Academy's uniform.

"Nyeh, it's nothing." 

"You know Himiko, I feel very bad for Pekoyama and that degenerate male. I mean they're being played by us. I hope that we can make things right." After Tenko said that, she saw Pekoyama so she pointed it out to Himiko.

The goddesses can see that Pekoyama was confused about what's going on and why the both of them are in front of her.

"We know you're confused Pekoyama but I'm gonna be direct to the point. You should abandon this mission. Abandon that degenerate male and come back to Tengoku with us!" Tenko said with determination. _We will make things right._ She thought to herself thinking that Pekoyama will come with them.

"I'm sorry but I can't." The angel said softly. "I can't abandon him especially in the middle of our mission."

"B-but Kami-sama and Kaede-" 

  
"I already know that, Kokichi already said to me that Kami-sama and Kaede have a bet and it's about us. But still, I can't just abandon Fuyuhiko... I just can't. We're gonna complete this mission and heal his sister." Peko looked at the goddesses with determination in her eyes. "I hope you respect my decision-"

"It's not just about that bet! But it's about why!" Tenko nearly shouted as she's loosing her composure. Himiko sighed.

"It's about Kaede's past lover named Haru isn't it? Rantaro already fill me in about that and he even asked for my help to search for Haru. And I know that I'm not yet doing my part in helping him since I've been focused-"

"Nyeh, it's more than that Pekoyama." This time it's Himiko who's speaking. "You should come with us to Tengoku and you'll understand." 

Pekoyama is curious about what Himiko is saying but she shook her head, "B-but Fuyuhiko is waiting for me and-" 

"Nyeh, I can stop the time here for a while so you can come with us if that's what you're worried about." Himiko said calmly.

Tenko watched Himiko trying to convince Pekoyama to come with them. Still, the angel before them is hesitating to come with them. 

Tenko sighed, "You need to come with us Pekoyama if you really care for that degenerate male!" Himiko looked at her but she didn't care, she just want this thing to be done. 

"F-fine. But after that, I'm gonna continue my mission and you can't convinced me to do otherwise." 

As soon as she agreed, Tenko heard Himiko's mumbling something and everything before them stop and suddenly the three of them are back to Tengoku, in Himiko's place specifically.

"Nyeh, this should do." Himiko said as she passed a bottle of potion to Pekoyama. "Drink this Pekoyama and you'll understand everything. After you drink this, you can't tell anyone about what you saw. Understand?" Himiko's face is serious and it's been a while since Tenko saw her like that. But Tenko understand why she's like this especially now she also carry Himiko's burden since she also know everything now.

Both of them watched Pekoyama drink the bottle and lose her consciousness.

"I just hope that we did the right thing Himiko." 

"Nyeh, I check all the possible outcomes and this is the best outcome. We should just hope that everything will turned out exactly as it is."

"I just didn't expect everything that I've heard. I mean-"

"Shh," Himiko hushed her. "Pekoyama's regaining her consciousness." 

The both of them watched the angel as she slowly opened her eyes and stared back at them with her eyes filled with different emotions.

"How are you feeling Pekoyama?" Himiko asked the angel before them.

"Are you okay? Do you need something? Himiko and I can get anything you want!" 

  
The angel shook her head, "Thank you but I need to go back. Fuyuhiko is waiting for me."

"You know that Himiko stop the time right. You should rest here and gather your-"

"I said I'm fine!" Pekoyama nearly shouted. Tenko can feel her eyes widen as she didn't expect Pekoyama's outburst. "I-I'm sorry," Pekoyama said softly, looking at Tenko with pain in her eyes. "I didn't expect what I just saw before my eyes. I feel that Fuyuhiko and I are being played by everyone here." She said quietly.

"Nonetheless, I really appreciate what you did for us. But I'm still gonna continue this mission even if- even if..." Pekoyama didn't finish what she was saying and Tenko was certain that she can see pain in Pekoyama's eyes. It made her sad cause she understands why the angel before her is hurt but she thinks that not saying a word is better so she didn't point it out.

"I wish you the best Pekoyama. If you need our help, Tenko and I will gladly help you with everything we can." Himiko said as she comforted Pekoyama.

_But we can't do anything about it right?_ Tenko thought to herself. _This is the only thing we can do and wait for things to unfold before them. I just hope that everything will turned out right after this. I just hope that this is the right choice._

"Thank you. But I need to go now." Pekoyama said with a sad smile.

And with that, Himiko send Pekoyama back to Hope's Peak.

Everything that happened to Tenko from the past flashes before her eyes and suddenly she found herself rooting for Pekoyama's and Fuyuhiko's happiness.

* * *

"I didn't expect you to come here." 

"Oh, what are you doing? Are you playing chess all by yourself?"

The girl just stared at the latter with curiosity in her eyes. 

"As you can see, I have an information that will make things more interesting." She saw how the visitor grinned as if he was planning something.

"Hmmm, I thought everyone doesn't want to talk to me especially after what happened in the past." 

"Well, let's say that I'm different from them and I want to make things more interesting."

"By saying that information to me? I don't know if I can help you with that."

_And I already have an idea about what you're going to say._ She thought to herself. 

"Well, when it comes to this thing, you're the best. Since it's your specialty remember? Goddess of Chaos."

The visitor filled the Goddess of Chaos with the information. After that, the visitor leave her alone. 

"Hmmm, it seems that I'm always right. They already made a move. I already fucking predicted this." The Goddess of Chaos said as she move a piece from her chessboard. "Checkmate." With that, a sinister laugh can be heard in that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay another update! I'm so sorry if this took a while! I was binge watching a lot and even if this story is not yet done. I'm planning another story to write and I have a lot WIP that I'm not yet posting here.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. I'm so sorry

I've been watching a lot of K-drama and different series lately which is the reason why I'm not getting the next chapter done lol. I have a lot of WIP but I'm thinking of making another one.

Right now, I'm in the last episode of Hotel Del Luna (re-watching it again lol) and I'm thinking of making a KuzuPeko one. 

I'm not even done with this story and the others yet I'm planning to write another one. I'm also planning to make I'm not a robot. Anh's drawing inspired me to do one. This is the link if you want to see it: https://thewildwilds.tumblr.com/post/620854417313398784/the-one-who-gave-me-the-love-i-wanted-to-receive

I'm really sorry if you're expecting for an update. I'll try updating this soon but I'm not sure when since I also have an online class. But I'm not abandoning this story. I freaking love KuzuPeko so much to abandon them loool.


End file.
